Carolyn Fry
by Moon-Goddess-Lee
Summary: When the bio-raptor dragged her way into the darkness Carolyn Fry died... but not by being eaten. Years later the Company - wanting some answers about their missing ship - found her body in a cave and revived her corpse, believing that all they'd have is a body from which they could extract memories. They got a bit more than they had expected. Adopted from Dragoon-Yue!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello Moon-Goddess-Lee here, I hope you will enjoy the story. Not originally mine, it is adopted. I did

edit it a little but only on two parts... wanted to put a little of myself in this!

All she could think of it this moment was to run - run from the creatures - and somehow help Riddick get back to the ship.

That was proofing difficult because he kept falling down. Helping him back up she looked at him yelling, "I said I would die for them! Not you! Now let's go."

Carolyn got him to move and was jerked slightly and stared into Riddick's eyes as she was torn out of his grasp.

She could feel the numbing pain from the creature. Carolyn could hear Riddick screaming.

"Not for me." His words hung empty in the air, hollow and meaningless, "Not for me!" Riddick screamed one last time listening to the echo around him.

His shout was emptier than his first denial and all Carolyn could think as he disappeared from her view was that Richard B. Riddick had better not make her death mean nothing.

Any coherent thoughts were obliterated a moment later as her entire body was violently jarred, knocking her out of her shock and the alien predators grasp.

For a breath-taking, painful moment, she was free-falling - her blood seeming to flow upward in crimson streamers she couldn't see - before she collided with stone and bounced down the stepped canyon wall until she hit the muddy ground. Survival instinct was the only thing that kept her from screaming.

Her senses came more alive a second later than she could remember them having ever been. The creatures were fighting near her; head butting, thrashing and snapping teeth.

One came close to her and another tackled it. The two creatures started fighting as well and Carolyn Fry realized that they were fighting over her. On pure instinct and adrenalin she started crawling and dragging herself over to the only source of light that she could see; blue-white and pure.

Faint, but there. It was her only chance and she had said that she would die for them, not for him. Carolyn had every intention of sticking to that claim.

It turned out to be another cave with the glowing maggots. She just barely got out of the predator's reach in time, but still got another, nasty wound from their claws along her calf.

Carolyn pressed herself against the back wall of the cave and sat there, her legs drawn up to her chest, trying to make herself as small as possible.

She stared unblinkingly at the cave mouth; possibly, survive if she could stay in the cave until the eclipse was over.

By the time it was it had been five years and the glowing maggots had eaten some of the flesh off from her corpse.

They turned into more of the predatory creatures. The freezing temperatures that came from the lack of sun preserved the rest of her body, keeping them from eating the rest of her.

When the suns finally returned the landscape quickly turned from arctic to desert like again and Carolyn Fry's body was mummified before it could even start to rot.

A few months later her remains were found - by accident - by an agent of the Company when they noticed the piles of bones around the cave mouth.

The Company wanted to know what happened to their ship and reviving her flesh to extract the memories was their best option, short of cloning someone.

This was not an option, as they couldn't any genetic samples.

So they cleared the bones away from the cave and retrieved her body.

But when they revived the body they encountered a problem.

They weren't just dealing with a dead body, they had a living person.

This was going to make their jobs one-hundred times worse...

A/N: Hello! Well hopefully I don't screw anything. I hope you all like it! I adopted the story from author Dragoon-Yue. I just hope I can do ok with continuing the story! Please R&amp;R


	2. Revival

A/N: I do not own anything! I wish I did... *sigh* Oh well! Enjoy the next chapter of Carolyn Fry!

Revival

Carolyn wandered, stumbling through a grey landscape of muted light.

Every movement - even the slightest stirring of sand - created strange, indecipherable after images that blurred and bled into each other.

Where was she? Why was she here? Where did the monsters go?

"Limbo." A woman's voice said behind her, causing Carolyn to whirl around. There was no one.

"WHO SAID THAT?" She yelled, her voice echoing back to her with increasing volume until she was doubled over with her hands over her ears in pain, trying to block the agonizing cacophony out.

"Now, now, don't be so melodramatic." The voice admonished her and - just like that - there was silence. "Use your senses child."

The words brought an old memory to the back of her mind, whispering things she had been taught as a child, things that she didn't remember.

The landscape was visually too disorienting, so Carolyn closed her eyes and used her nose and ears.

All of the sounds were strange, oddly distorted in nature. The scents were... she wasn't sure.

It had been too long since she had last really used her nose properly. No, wait... she had used it - instinctively - when she had spoken to Riddick alone, asking to see his eyes.

For the life of her she couldn't - even at the time, in that moment - figure out what it had been about his scent, of all things, that had set off her warning bells.

All of them had been screaming one thing: Aggressive, dangerous, submit, obey, do not anger.

At the end she had ignored the warnings, but it had saved two lives... two lives that she had been willing to throw away only hours before.

Richard B. Riddick was either the best thing, or the worst thing to have ever happened in her life.

She couldn't decide which.

Carolyn took a deep breath and found only one other scent in the swirling, muted air. Following her nose and trusting in her instincts, she finally opened her eyes and found Shirah (Carolyn had no idea how or why, she knew the woman's name) standing in an oasis of color and plants.

The sights nearly had Carolyn in tears and she didn't know why, except that there was a terrible, aching hole in her chest and something eating at her insides from the center out.

It took her a few moments to get herself under control.

"Hello Carolyn. I haven't seen you since you were a child."

"Hi."

"Is that all you have to say to your godmother?"

Carolyn opened her mouth to reply when suddenly she did remember, the horrific memories assailing her, battering her to her knees.

And then she was ripped away from the grey world with it's green oasis and Shirah.

The last thing that she saw was her godmother's confused, shocked and worried expression.

Carolyn woke with a loud gasp, a flash of green-white light erupting out of her and reviving a dead potted plant as her entire body arched up so far that she came crashing down onto the floor on her side.

All of it was a blur of sudden sensation and motion and then pain all along one side and exploding across her where it collided with the metal floor. She didn't notice any of it.

The next day Carolyn Fry was in severe shock, curled into a fetal position, still on the floor and icy cold, but alive.

This had never happened before when a corpse, years old, was revived to extract information.

Not one person knew what to make of it.

Everyone began to speculate and all that was on Carolyn's mind was what in hell's bells had happened to her.

Please leave a review good or bad. I want to know what you all think!

Till next week hopefully or maybe tomorrow :)

JaNe~

Moon-Goddess-Lee


	3. Instinct

Disclaimer: I do not own... :) Enjoy the next chapter of Carolyn Fry!

Instinct

Carolyn was escorted down the cold corridors of the spaceship wondering what she was going to tell them.

The Company wanted to know what had happened to the Hunter Gratzner and she wasn't sure where to start, or what to leave out.

She couldn't tell them about Riddick.

Although she considered things even between her and the escaped convict Carolyn did not trust the Company to leave Jack and Imam alone, which left her a bit stuck.

How was she to tell them what they wanted to know without giving information on Riddick and them.

She had to come up with a plan quickly.

The pilot was jarred out of her thoughts by the 'swish' of a door opening just inches from her nose when she nearly collided with it.

The people escorting her gave her odd quirky looks.

Some of them with raised eyebrows and scowls on their faces.

It was those expressions that gave her inspiration; she'd pretend to be disoriented (as opposed to just being absent-minded).

The blonde was ushered into a cold, metal room with a bolted-down, metal table and two bolted-down, metal chairs.

Mounted in the upper corners of the walls were holographic cameras and in the center of the ceiling was a fractal camera, which would record everything in the room down to the molecular level.

Alarm bells went off in Carolyn's head making her shudder on the inside.

That was expensive tech. That one camera alone would require a computer the size of a space frigate just to record five minutes of footage.

How long had she been dead for that they would be so interested in her. It suddenly sunk in that she was on a very expensive, probably humongous, ship.

Carolyn could almost guarantee that there was a large fleet to go with this one ship, which was most likely the heart of said fleet.

She was led to the chair by her escort and Carolyn gingerly - still deliberating acting slightly disoriented - sat down in one of the chairs.

Her escort walked out and she was left to sit and stew for awhile. They were likely waiting to see what she would do, how she would behave.

Carolyn wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there by herself, but she kept up the act the entire time, praying that she was convincing enough.

The door finally opened and the blonde pilot didn't have to pretend to jump.

When a man in military body armor walked into the room and took a seat across from her, Carolyn knew that her acting was going to have to be top-notch because this was nothing more and nothing less than an interrogation.

Her best bet was to avoid details as much as possible and if she screwed up pretend - as convincingly as possible - to be dazedly confused.

He grilled her for six hours and by the end if it she was exhausted.

They took her back to her quarters, locked her in and she crawled into bed and dreamed of (of all people) Richard B. Riddick being chased across an alien landscape of snow and ice to escape Mercs. The truly strange peculiar part of the dream was that he had hair... and a beard.

When she woke the next day-cycle Carolyn finally realized that she had been acting on instincts that she'd never had before.

Since when did she question the Company? Since when did she not trust them? Since when did she question their legitimacy?

Pulling herself off the bunk (her blankets were on the floor, as per-usual) she stumbled into the bathroom and, wishing that she had the simple beautiful luxury of splashing cold water on her face, looked at herself in the mirror.

Seeing what was reflected Carolyn jumped back violently and collided with the opposite wall.

A dark-skinned woman with her hair in multiple, tiny braids was staring back at her, a jungle in full bloom behind her.

Carolyn's heart started pounding in her ears as the scene spread to encompass the entire room, following the woman as she stepped forward.

"Do not trust them." The woman said firmly.

And then Carolyn woke up with a start in the med-bay with pale-faced doctors hovering over her.

"What?" She asked startled and confused, "What happened? Why am I here?"

"Because you vanished for two hours without a trace." A cold emotionless voice said from somewhere around her feet.

Startled, Carolyn zeroed in on the voice. It belonged to an older man that screamed 'MILITARY' in capital letters.

"I did?" She asked faintly.

Carolyn tried to remember what had happened after the woman gave her warning, but all the pilot could summon up was a vague impression of a long conversation and a splitting mind numbing headache.

The man all-but glared at her with gauging eyes for several moments before ordering everyone out.

All but one of them left.

The one that remained turned out to be a telepathic, whom the military man had make an attempt at invading her mind.

An image of the woman with the braids flashed behind Carolyn's squeezed-shut eyes and rebuffed the person so hard that they dropped dead instantly onto the cold floor.

From then on it was a blur of chaos, blood, screaming and violence.

When it passed Carolyn found herself in a ship headed away from the Company fleet and wondering what had happened.

For some reason she had the sickening feeling that it had mostly been her doing and not the braid-woman's.

'Shirah.' The woman's voice echoed in Carolyn's mind, 'My name is Shirah. And you're right; for the most part the carnage was not my doing, but neither was it yours.'

Carolyn didn't have the courage or energy to ask what that meant and went to go find someplace to sleep.

Perhaps she'd have another weird but welcomed dream about Riddick.

It would certainly be far better than the nightmares that she was anticipating.

The former Company pilot had no such luck and woke several times from frightening nightmares before she finally did dream of Riddick, right when his ship came within a kilometer of her own.

A mark on the small of her back glowed brightly as he passed by.

Please leave a review or flame! I'll take either criticism! Till next time! Sorry for the late update! Moon-Goddess-Lee


	4. Nebula

A/N: I do not own the characters! Only anything of an idea is all I own! Please review! Anyways! Enjoy the new chapter!

Nebula

Carolyn tried to work the controls with increasing frustration.

It seemed that at some point before she had come back to her senses while escaping the Company she had locked in coordinates and then locked herself out of the controls.

If she couldn't get the controls back then she was going to have no choice but to put herself in cryosleep and hope that she doesn't crash again.

Not particularly to keen on having to relive the same circumstances like the first time she crashed onto a planet.

Also because she really had no provisions whatsoever on the ship.

Still, Carolyn argued with the controls furiously for hours before the ship's safety protocols kicked in and forced her into cryosleep anyway by strapping her into the pilots chair and turning it into a cryotube.

"What kind of ship has an automated feature like this?" She demanded, panic in her voice.

"A Mark 2 Emergency Escape Shuttle of a Class 1 Medical Sciences Research Frigate."

The computer replied, much to Carolyn's shock. It was the answer itself - not the fact that she had gotten one, though that was unexpected - that made her pause in shock and wonder.

The ship (having an AI) took the opportunity to stick her with a needle that sedated her seconds later.

Carolyn came too about four months later to the sight of a beautiful massive nebula looming ever closer.

"Please be advised Passenger-"

"Carolyn." She interrupted distractedly, "My names Carolyn."

"Please be advised Carolyn that I do not have sufficient shielding to keep you alive if you remain in the cockpit. Please evacuate to the rear portion where the shielding is better."

"Can't you just unlock the controls and let me fly us around this?" Carolyn asked, hoping to finally be able to take control of the ship.

"Negative. That is not a viable option."

"And why is that?" She asked a little panicked, trying - again - to unlock the controls anyway.

Images and scenes of the Hunter Gratzner's crash danced in gleeful abandon through her head and she reflected that it may have left her a bit more traumatized than she had, at first, thought.

It's easy to not realize how badly one has been affected by any given event when you don't get the chance to process it completely.

"I am under orders from Lt. Graham to not let you take the controls."

So it had been him and not her who had set up the navigation. She was going to kill her brother.

"Did he say why?" She asked as mildly and politely as she could.

"No Lt. Graham only informed me that he would rip out all of my wiring and circuit-boards and eject them out into space."

Translation: He'd eviscerate the ship.

Why, exactly, had she been so afraid of Riddick? Oh yeah... because she'd had no guarantee that he wouldn't kill her at the time, unlike when she was dealing with her- currently infuriating – brother.

She knew her brother was more afraid of her than she would be afraid of him.

But that didn't matter at the moment because she had to get into the back portion of the small ship.

"Ship." Carolyn called as the doors swished shut behind her.

"Lt. Graham named me Rose."

"Rose... about how long will it be before we reach our destination?"

"Fifteen hours, ten minutes and fort two seconds."

"Damn, ok thank you Rose." Well at least she was almost there.

"Your welcome Carolyn."

Wait a minute. That meant her destination was inside of the nebula.

Shaking her head and sighing she climbed into the rear portion.

Getting situated she settled down for the trip through the nebula.

While thinking to herself that she was going to maim her brother the next time she sees him.

Give him a hug but then maim him for sending her through the damn nebula. "God damn.. prick of a brother… he'll be sorry he was ever born." She mumbled to herself.

Relaxing into the opened cryotube she huffed tapping her fingers trying to figure out where they were headed. Hoping it wouldn't have any flesh eating monsters or anything of the sort.

"I don't want to ever to deal with monsters like that again.. knowing my brother he might try to pull a fast one on me though." Grumbling she closed her eyes with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Rose please initiate the cryotube please and wake me shortly before we get to our destination. I want to be awake and ready just in case my dear brother decides he is going to be the one to greet me."

Closing her eyes she breathed methodically starting to fall asleep.

"Right away Carolyn I will wake you a few hours before we reach destination." As she fell back to sleep Rose sealed the room and initiated the cryotube that Carolyn had laid in.

Once her vitals seemed good Rose closed off the rear portion and turned off all unneeded systems for the rest of the fifteen hour journey.

While Carolyn started to have weird particular dreams about Riddick flying in a ship. She could almost think that she was hearing his sweet liquid scotch voice calling out to her.

A/N: Hello! Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. As always I don't own the characters unless I make a few of my own up! Please leave a review I'd like to know how I am doing.

Until next time JaNe~

Moon-Goddess-Lee


	5. AN!

Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating as fast as I'd like to be. But I will be updating with a couple of chapters here in the next week!

Please be patient but I will have new chapters up with most of my stories. I am working on also posting a new story that I adopted. It's called the broken road.

I'll post another A/N just before I upload two chapters for a couple of my stories. Let me know which ones you want to see updated first!

Until later!

~moon-goddess-lee


End file.
